Akatsuki
by sapphire dragon slayer alex
Summary: Natsu, betrayed by his guild during the S-class exams and considered dead, is seeking revenge. He created a mercenary organization called the Akatsuki. Now he wants revenge and will stop at nothing to get it. (A/N please no flames)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow dragon ****kin. I'm back with a new story. Sorry for the first chapter I posted and d****eleted, I got inspired by SmoKyWeeDz. I didn't mean to make it too much like his first chapter but it did so I apologize.**

**Anyways here is the first chapter**

* * *

"Damn it" yelled Natsu. Behind him were the S-class participants and injured dragon slayers to injured to fight.

"Help me!" Yelled Natsu. "I can't defeat him on my own, gramps please"

**"Lightning-flame dragons roar"**

**"Lightning-flame dragons iron fist" **Acnologia started preparing his breath.

Fairytail" said Makarov. They stopped to look at him. "Forgive me, Natsu, FAIRYTAIL RETREAT, HEAD FOR THE SHIP." Natsu stared at him in shock.

"Makarov you traitor" said Natsu. Fairytail managed to get on the ship.

"FAIRYTAIL, MARK MY WORDS I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE I WILL KILL YOU ALL" Yelled Natsu. Acnologias breath hit Tenrujima. Fairytail watched in shock as Natsu died. Or so they thought just before the attack hit a portal opened behind Natsu and a hand pulled him in.

"Gramps, why" yelled Wendy.

"I had no choice"

"Tch"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somwhere dark:

"Am i dead?" Asked Natsu to himself.

"No, i managed to save you just before the attack hit you" Natsu turned around to come face to face with a woman. She had a pink kimino and a body many women would kill for.

"Who are you?" Asked Natsu.

"I am Sabrina, the god of space and time" she responded. "I saw what your so called family did to you."

"They are not my family" snapped Natsu.

'His hatred is great, I can train him so he could destroy this world' she thought'

"Sorry, do you want to become strong and kill them all?" She asked.

"Yes" Natsu said without hesitation.

"I will give you power young one, power to kill everyone who opposes you." And with that Sabrina tought Natsu her magic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 years later:

"Natsu, my son it is time for you to get your revenge" said Sabrina looking at Natsu who was wearing black pants, a black shirt and a long black cloak with a hood.

"Can't I stay here forever with you?" Asked Natsu.

"As much as I would love that, I have already taught you everything i know,even Amaterasu ran out of things to teach you"

"I understand mother i will see you some other time" with that he warped away. "Love you mom"

"I love you too my son"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era:

Natsu looked up at a build. "Era, I haven't been here in a while, now to complete my objective" Natsu requiped an orange mask with his right eye covered and a spiral design focusing on his left eye. He also changed his attire into a black cloak with red clouds on it and a katana(Sakue Uchiha's katana). "Now lets see, Angel is.. Found her." Natsu said. He then proceeded to walk into the building.

"Excuse me sir, do you have an appointment?" Asked a guard. Natsu walked past him. "If you don't state your buisness i will attack" said the guard.

"I came for something" said Natsu and walked inside.

"Stop or I will attack" said the guard.

"Go ahead" with that the guard attacked with his sword.

"Die" said Natsu as he caught the sword, he then stuck his hand through the guards chest.

"Pathetic" he then walked inside.

"Hey, sir you aren't authorized to be here" said a guard.

"Please, leave"

"What if I refuse?" Asled Natsu.

"Then we'll have to use force" repiled the guard readying her weapon. Natsu unseathed the katana he has and got into a fighting stance.

"So be it" replied Natsu, he then started attacking every guard.

"Back up, we need back up n sector 6" Natsu then cut the guards head off.

"We are sending troops there right now" Replied someone.

"Oh, that wouldn't be a smart thing to do" said Natsu.

"Who are you?" Asked the man

"I'm Madara, Madara Uchiha" he replied.

"What do you want?"

"That is none of your concern" with that he left to get Angel

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Angel:

Suddenly Angels door opened.

" Hm?" She looked up when she saw the light.

"Hello, Angel" Said Madara.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" She asked ready to fight.

"I am Madara Uchiha, as for the reason i know your name it says in the lacrima" responds Tobi.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want you to join be, to creat a new era"

"Why should I help you?"

"I freed you from this jail, and you don't have to you can leave if you'd like"

"You're interestingl, I'll join you but in 1 condition"

"What?"

"What's your real name?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"I just do"

"I'd rather show you" Madara took off his mask.

"No way" said Angel.

"Long time no see"

"Natsu" he then put his mask back on.

'He's pretty handsome " thought Angel.

"You will not tell anyone do you understand" he demanded.

"Why not?"

"As far as everyone knows I'm dead, and I wish to keep it that way, Natsu Dragneel is no longer alive I am Madara"

"Fine, but why are you doing this aren't you supposed to be a good mage"

"I found the truth this world is not worth saving, so will you join me?"

"Sure, why not"

"Good now lets move I've got other prisoners to free" He then gave Angel a cloak like his.

"What's this for?"

"Its proof you're with me"

"Why not just get a guild mark?"

"Because, we aren't a guild"

"Then what are we?"

"We're the Akatsuki, mercenaries, we are a group of rougue mages, nothing else"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Cobra:

"Ahhhh" yelled a guard

"Hm looks like I have company" he smirked as he watched the doors open.

"Hello, Cobra" said the masked man.

"Hello"

"Join me"

"Okay"

"Wow so simple!" Said a surprised Angel.

"I know I thought I'd have to convince him"

"Well I heard it all, Salamander" he said smirking.

"I forgot you could do that" He then gave Cobra a cloak.

"Who's next,Madara?" Asked Angel.

"Alexandrite Clear, the crystal dragon slayer"He said making Angel gasp.

"You mean"

"Yup, the crystal Reaper"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Alexandrite:

"So, someones breaking people out" said a man he was "5'8 in height, he had blue hair and electic blue eyes. His door then opened.

"Hello, Alexandrite"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Madara"

"What do you want?"

"Your help in capturing, the other Dragon Slayers, and other stuff"

"What's in it for me?"

"You get to do as you please"

"*sigh* I've got nothing better to do,so sure"

"Good, here put this on" he gave him the cloak.

"Who's next?"

"Jellald Fernandez"

"Why him?"

"His power"

"Oh, okay"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Jellald:

"Jellald" said man turned to see a masked man.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to join me"

"In what?"

"In purifying this world, and creating a new one where there are no winners, no losers, no wars"

"How will you do that?"

"By summoning the dragon god"

"How will you summon him?"

"By draining the magic power of the chosen dragon slayers"

"Thanks for the offer but I refuse, Natsu" said Jellald surprising Natsu.

"How did you know?"

"My Heavenly Body magic is like a sensor"

"I see, well then this is good bye Jellald"

"Good bye" just as he was about to leave he was stabbed by Natsu's katana in the stomach.

"Why, Natsu"

"Well, I can't have you telling people I'm alive now can I?"

"So what now?" Asked Alexandrite unfazed by what just happened.

"We go and recruit more people"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE" yelled someone.

"Hm, well look who it is its the mighty Titania, and Fairytail"

"Surrender now and you will not be harmed" said Makarov.

"Please, spare me" said Angel sarcastically.

"Who are you" asked Makarov turning to stare at Madara.

"I am, Madara Uchiha" he then touched Angels shoulder, he then warped her away.

"So you're teleportation mage" he then warped Cobra away.

"Not exactly"

"JELLALD, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" yelled Erza as she saw him on the ground dead.

"Oh, him he was useless to me so i took care of him" responded Madara without a care in the world.

"I'll kill you" Erza said in a dark voice.

"You can try" was all he said. She tightened the gripp on her sword and slashed at his head only for it to go through him.

"What the hell" she said. Alexandrite then walked over to Tobi and put a hand on his shoulder

"As much as I want to kill you Titania, i have more important things to do, until we meet again" and with he warped himself and Alexandrite away.

"Just who is that masked man?" Asked Erza

"I don't know but he's not to be taken lightly" replied Makarov.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a random cave:

"What now?" Asked Cobra

"We wait" said Madara.

"Wait for what?" Asked Angel.

"We have to wait a a while befor we can attack the magic council"

"Why would we do that?" Asked Alexandrite.

"We need to go back, and get Midnight" said Madara.

"Why do we need him?" Asked Cobra.

"We need his power"

"What will we do until then?"

"Go kill people with bounties on their heads, we need money to get supplies, i will call you when i need you, Angel you stay here" he ordered. Cobra and Alex nodded their heads and left.

"Aw, why do I have to stay?" She asked pouting.

"Thats actually pretty cute" said Madara. Angel blushed.

"Why do I have to stay?"

"Because I want company and I don't want it to be a guy" he responded "Plus, I need someone who I can trust"

"Why me?" She asked.

"Because, I know you won't betray me" he said. 'Just you wait fairytail i will get my revenge' with that he warped them away.

* * *

**So good or bad? R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my fellow dragon kin. I decided to change Natsu's alias from Tobi to Madara just cause I couldn't think of anything else, if you have any cool names please PM me or write them in the review. Anyways her is the Next chapter**

**Also I've forgotten to do this **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Fairytail or Naruto they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**2 months later:**

In cave there stood 10 figures.

"What?" Said Angel

"Why did you call us, Madara?" Asked Alexandrite

"Finally, its time" said Cobra.

"Today is the day" responded Madara, with his eye closed.

"well its about time, we have strong members now, we still need an army though"

"I agree with, Cobra, but time for what?" asked Alex.

"Yes I know but we have only searched Fiore, after we free Midnight I want both of you and Midnight, if he joins he will be the guild master of Black Eclipse,to go to Seven and find some recruits, as well as get money, but remember they are Black Eclipse, followers of the Akatsuki not Akatsuki members, am I clear" Madara asked/demanded, with his eye still closed.

"Crystal" said Alexandrite.

"Okay" said turned to, Angel.

"Angel, I need you to stop anyone who tries to interfere" she nodded, he turned to, Alexandrite "I need you to aid, Angel" he nodded, he then turned to, Cobra "you will help me" he nodded. He turned to a figure with orange hair and light purple eyes with circles in it. "Pain, I want you to help distract Fairyrail so Angel and Alex could kill them if they show up" Pain nodded. Madara turned to another guy with long yellow hair with hisright eye covered by his bang. "Deidara, i want you to destroy the building and kill all the guards" Deidara nodded. He turned to a man with short red spiky hair "Sasori, free every prisoner and make them join or kill them" Sasori nodded. He turned to a thing who was half white and half black. "Zetsu, keep watch and warn Angel, Alexandrite and Pain when Fairytail comes" he nodded. He turned to a person who looks like a shark "Kisame, help Sasori" Kisame nodded, he turned to a man with long black hair tied in a ponytail, he had red eyes and 3 commas"Itachi, I want you to go to Fairytails guild hall and destroy it, kill anyone who gets in your way" he nodded. "Actually, Itachi help me when I'm finished we wait a while then attack Fairytail"

"Today, we free, Midnight" he said opening his eye. His eye was red with 3 commas on it.

"What about the chairmen?" Asked Pain.

"They are of no use, so if any of you want to kill them, then do so if not then that's that" responded Madara.

"When do we leave?" Asked Cobra.

"Now, grab on" said Madara. With that they all warped away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the magic counsel:

The building was smoking and crumbling.

"Run they're too powerful" said a guard.

"Retreat!" Yelled another guard. He then looked at a man with glasses and long hair tied in a ponytail

"Lahar, we need to retreat"

"Fine, you heard him RETREAT!" yelled Lahar.

"Dronbalt, teleport them away" he said to a man who barley had hair and a scar on his face.

"**Crystal Make: kunai" **Yelled Alex**.**

"Dronbalt look out" but it was to late, Alex threw the kunai and hit him in the heart.

"DRONBALT!" yelled Lahar. He turned to see all of his allies dead.

"Fairytail, and Lamia Scale are coming" said Zetsu as he came up from the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Madara:

'Where are you, Midnight, ah there you are' he opened the door of Midnight's cell.

"Who are you?" Asked Midnight.

"I am, Madar Uchiha, and I have come to ask you to join me"

"Why should I join you"

"Because you'll be the guild master of Black Eclipse"

"Okay"

"Good lets go, Itachi, Cobra lets get the others and leave"

"Cobra, its good to see you again"

"Same goes to you, Midnight"

"I'm happy for your little reunion but we have to go" they nodded and walked with Madara and Itachi.

"Madara, Fairytail and Lamia scale are fighting Angel, Alex, Pain and Deidara" said Zetsu.

"Tell them we are on our way"

"Hai" with that he went back underground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Ice Make: Cold Excalibur" **Yelled Grey.

**"Ice Make: Snow Dragon" **yelled Lyon. Alex dodged to the left.

**"Clay birds"** yelled Deidara.

"**Iron dragons sword" **Yelled Gajeel

**"Sky dragons roar" **Yelled Wendy

**"Lighting dragons break down fist" **Yelled Laxus

**"Solid Script: Tornado" **Yelled Levy

**"Re-quip: Purgatory Armor" **Yelled Erza

**"Soul Extinction**" Yelled Mira

"**All mighty push" Said Pain**

**"Open Gate of the Ram: Aries" **Yelled Angel

**"Crystal dragons diamond fist"**

**"C4: Clay Spiders"**

"Judging from the black cloak with red clouds on it, I say you're both Akatsuki members" Said Erza

"That is correct" said Pain

"Why do you help Madara?" Asked Grey

"Because we want to" Responded Deidara.

**"Ice Make: Snow Tiger" **Yelled Lyon.

"I'm the true artist here" said Deidara.

"**Soul Extinction" **yelled Mira behind him, he had no time to dodge. A hand appeared out of nowhere.

"Thanks, Madara" said Deidara as he, Madara, Itachi, Cobra, and Midnight appeared.

"No problem just be more careful next time"

"Hai"

"Where are Sasori, and Kisame?" Asked Madara.

"Right here" responded Sasori with a huge amount of mages behind him

"Good, I see you succeeded"

"Of course, Akastuki memebers never fail a mission"

"Excellent, all of you gather around" they all gathered around.

"It wouldn't be fun if I killed you all right now, so until I want to good bye" he warped every single dark mage away.

"If he can warp all those people he has to be very powerfull" said Jura.

"I fear he isn't even using 30% of his magic power"

"Master, what do we do now? asked Grey.

" We came to late to save them"

"Sadly, but we have to be even faster to respond next time, this is the second time, Madara beat us"

"Master, you felt it too right?" asked Erza.

"Yes, but there's no proof" Erza nodded.

"Master, just who is, Madara" asked Jet.

"I don't know"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hahahaha"

"That was fun"

"Did you see their faces when, Madara warped us all" started saying some dark mages.

"QUIET" yelled Cobra.

"I, am Madara Uchiha, leader of the Akatsuki, and I would like you to join a guild called Black Eclipse, the guild master is Midnight"

"Do we have to join?"

"If you value your life, then yes"

"Now, I want all of you to go on missions, take over cities, find recruits, and kill any Fairytail magge you come across, kill any legal mage if you want as well"

"Anything else?"

"No that will be all" all the dark mages ran to action.

"Wow to think you would be this evil" said Angel.

"I agree"

"Mhm"

"Well, its only natural after all" he responded.

"What do we do now?" Asked Alex.

"I want all of you to go and find, Sting Euciffle, Rogue Chaney, Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyer, Haru Dragneel, Sebastian Colt, Evelin Dreyer, and Fuyu Dragneel, remember go in pairs as the dragons slayers are not to be taken lightly"

"Alright, good bye" they all left.

"Well we're all alone" said Angel seductively.

"Wow, you really are perverted"

"AM NOT!" she yelled, he chuckled.

"We need to continue making plans"

"You're no fun"

"Tacos"

"What?"

"Exactly"

"What do you mean by exactly?"

"Let's go on a date" he said flatly.

"W-what?" She asked blushing.

"I said let's go on a date"

"W-why?"

"I lime you, you like me let's go on a date"

"Wel you're very romantic" she said sarcastically.

"What, you want a mariachi band and me on my knee?

"That would be nice"

"No"

"Fine then I won't go"

"Ugh, girls"

"What was that?" She asked with her eye twitching and a tick mark on the side of her head.

"Nothing" *SLAP*

"Wow, it totally slipped my mind I could go through that" he said, she then faceplamed.

"You're still pretty stupid"

"Jerk"

"Idiot"

"Fatty"

"Oh, its on" she then started chasing him.

"Get back here so I can kill you"

"No thank you"

"Fine, I just won't talk to you" he took of his mask.

"Yea right"

"..."

"Really?"

"..."

"Wow fine guess I have to do it" she turned and he leaned in and kissed her onnthe lips. She was wide eyed and blushing but didn't pull back instead leaned in.

"Still mad?" he asked when they separated.

"No, maybe if you kissed me again" and so they started kissing.

"Well look at the love birds" said Cobra. They both groaned.

"What?" Asked Madara.

"All the legal guilds are prepared for war"

"Why?"

"Bcause they think we'll start a war"

"Idiots"

"Tell me about it"

"Well if that's all leave"

"Try not to stink up the place and don't make a lot of noise" Angel blushed.

"We aren't going to do that" she yelled still blushing.

"Really, man and here I thought we would" he said with a sad tone.

"Don't join in" she yelled blushing darker.

* * *

**And finished. Good or Bad? R&R**


End file.
